legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Seek Mortanius
Walkthrough article |image=Defiance-Title-C10.PNG |caption= |game= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) }} Plot Transcript Dialogue: Avernus Cathedral Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Wheel of Fate Dialogue: The Vampire Citadel's Earth Forge Dialogue: Avernus Cathedral Dark Chronicle: Mural: History is written by the victors Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Hylden messiah Dark Chronicle: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Dark Chronicle: Reunion Dark Chronicle: The Death of Turel Dark Chronicle: Mortanius's redemption Notes *In this chapter, Raziel can collect 1 Health talisman, 1 Telekinesis rune and 1 Arcane tome. Raziel can also collect the Earth Reaver enhancement. Raziel also finds the Quest Items The Obsidian Sphere and the Dark Scripture. Using the Earth Reaver, Raziel can now summon Earth platforms and use push and strike mechanics underwater. Additionally Raziel gains Enhanced telekinesis, bringing his Telekinesis up to Kain's level and enabling him telekinetically throw certain enemies. *Enemies in this level include the returning Sluagh, Tentacles, Human revenants, Vampire revenants and Vampire Golems alongside the debuting Cenobite acolytes, Cenobite summoners and Fire demons (Defiance). This chapter also features battles with the bosses Guardian of Time (boss) and Guardian of Energy (boss) in a single encounter - Raziel also battles Turel (Defiance boss) in a boss battle. *Raziel has the main objective "Find the Heart of Darkness", and the minor objectives "Acquire the Earth Reaver", "Return to Avernus Cathedral", "Solve the mystery of the altar", "Enter the dimensional portal", "Explore the Avernus Catacombs", "Defeat Turel" and "Escape from the sacrificial pit". The ''Prima Guide'' identifies the main objective (and chapter title) as "Seek Mortanius" and lists the other objectives as "Acquire the Earth Reaver", "Return to Avernus" and "Access the Subterranean Catacombs". Gallery Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-001.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-002.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-003.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-004.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-005.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-006.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-007.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-008.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-009.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-010.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-011.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-012.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-013.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-014.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-015.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-016.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-017.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-018.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-019.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-020.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-021.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-022.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-023.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-024.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-025.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-026.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-027.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-028.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-029.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-030.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-031.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-032.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-033.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-034.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-035.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-036.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-037.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-038.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-039.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-DarkRitesInTheAvernusCatacombs-040.png|Cutscene: Dark rites in the Avernus catacombs Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-001.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-002.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-003.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-004.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-005.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-006.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-007.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-008.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-009.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-010.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-011.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-012.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-013.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-014.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-015.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-016.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-017.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-018.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-019.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-020.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-021.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-022.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-023.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-024.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-025.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-026.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-027.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-028.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-029.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-030.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-031.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-032.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-033.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-034.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-035.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-036.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-037.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-038.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-039.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-040.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-041.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-042.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-043.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-044.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-045.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-046.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-047.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-048.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-049.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-050.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-051.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-052.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-053.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-054.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-055.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-056.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-057.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-058.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-059.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-060.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-061.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-062.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-063.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-064.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-065.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-066.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-067.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-068.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-069.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-070.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-071.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-072.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-073.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-074.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-075.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-076.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-077.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-078.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-079.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-080.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-081.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-082.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-083.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-084.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-085.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-086.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-087.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-088.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-089.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-090.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-091.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-092.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-093.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-094.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-095.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-096.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-097.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-098.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-099.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-100.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-101.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-102.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-103.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-104.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-105.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-106.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-107.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-108.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-109.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-110.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-111.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-112.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-113.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-114.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-115.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-MortaniusRedemption-116.png|Cutscene: Mortanius' redemption Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-001.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-002.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-003.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-004.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-005.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-006.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-007.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-008.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-009.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-010.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-011.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-012.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-013.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-014.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-015.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-016.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-017.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-018.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-019.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-020.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-021.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-022.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-023.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-024.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-025.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-026.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-027.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-028.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-029.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-030.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-031.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-032.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-033.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-034.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-035.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel Defiance-DC-TheDeathOfTurel-036.png|Cutscene: The Death of Turel References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Defiance